


A Caring Master

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Master/Slave, Nudity, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Master walks in on his son Jason abusing Victor.Needless to say, he's a little pissed.*Victor is twelve*Jason is thirteen





	A Caring Master

**Author's Note:**

> This short was requested by Thistle who hates Jason and wanted Master to walk in on them and give Victor some comfort.
> 
> Sorry it took so long :/
> 
> Lots of shit going on right now but I hope this was what you were hoping for!

 

“God, you’re so whiny,” Jason drawled. “You’ve been here four years and all you ever do is whine and cry.”

Victor’s bottom lip was trembling, tears coursing down his face, blood covering every inch of his skin from Jason’s assault.

Not sexual, of course. Physical. Master was at work so Victor had been reading quietly in bed. It was a Saturday which meant Jason was home and not at school. Victor didn’t even know what happened between one moment and the next, but all too soon he was on the ground.

They’d been going at it for hours.

He didn’t even know what he’d done wrong. 

Crying had made it worse but once he’d gotten started, he just couldn’t fucking stop.

“You know, I’m really smart,” Jason said as he knelt in front of Victor, tightly gripping the twelve year old’s chin and forcing him to look up. “I could really easily kill you and make it look like a suicide.”

Victor was shaking violently, now openly sobbing loudly as he begged Jason not to kill him because  _ “ _ I didn’t do anything! Please, please, I didn’t  _ do  _ anything!”

“Jason? Victor?”

Jason stood and turned quickly, knife in hand. Victor sobbed, covering his face when he caught sight of his Master in the doorway. If Jason on his own was terrible, Victor couldn’t even begin to imagine how much pain he would have to endure with Master as well.

“What’s going on?” Master asked, jacket folded over one arm, briefcase in the other hand. He’d just gotten back from work.

“We’re just having some fun,” Jason replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fun,” Master repeated, nodding. “Why is he naked?”

“He wanted to be?” Jason replied. It sounded more like a question. “Why does it matter?”

“Jason where did you get the knife?” Master asked. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jason insisted, even as Master stepped into the room and set his briefcase and jacket aside. “We’re just playing.”

“Playing,” Master repeated, placing his hands on his hips. He turned his gaze to Victor. “You’re just playing.”

Victor pulled shaking hands away from his face, keeping his gaze downcast. “Yes sir, we’re just playing,” he whispered.

“Then why are the lights off?” Master reached for the light switched and flicked it on, eyes going wide as he noticed the cuts, blood, and bruises covering Victor’s skin.

“Okay, dad,” Jason said, stepping between Victor and Master. “I can explain.”

“Do you know what this is, Jason?” Master said calmly.

Jason frowned. “No?”

“This is  _ torture _ ,” Master whispered. “What the fuck were you thinking!?”

“We were just having some fun,” Jason drawled, waving the knife back and forth. He was caught off guard when his father jerked forward, ripping the knife out of his hand and throwing it to the side.

“Go to your room,” Master said calmly.

Jason scoffed. “He’s just a slave, dad.”

“Go to your room,” Master growled again.

Jason rolled his eyes before striding out of Victor’s bedroom. As soon as he was gone, Master knelt down in front of Victor.

“Victor, can you look at me?” he murmured.

Victor rapidly shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around himself as he shook.

“No, come here,” Master murmured, gently pulling Victor tightly into his arms, carrying him down the hall to the master bedroom.

“Master?” Victor asked softly as he was carried into Master’s private bathroom and set down on the cold tile.

“He hurt you,” Master murmured, looking over the bruises littering Victor’s arms amongst the bleeding cuts.

“We were just playing,” Victor mumbled, ducking his head.

“This isn’t playing, Victor,” Master told him gently. “He hurt you. How long has he been doing that?”

“I don’t know,” Victor replied.

Master sighed as he turned to fill up the tub. “Do you know why he was doing it?”

“No sir,” Victor replied. “I finished with my chores so I went to my room to read and he came in and told me to undress.”

“Did you?” Master asked, sitting on the edge of the tub and gesturing for Victor to come over and take a seat on his lap. Victor did so with some hesitation.

“Not at first,” Victor replied. “B-but…” he bit his lip. Jason was Master’s son. He was more important than Victor was, especially in the hierarchy of the family. Saying what happened next might get him in trouble.

“But what, Victor?” Master prompted, reaching up to wipe away a few tears that were still falling since Victor hadn’t really stopped crying.

“He hit me,” Victor whispered. “And dragged me off the bed. He...he said he was gonna kill me if I didn’t do what he said.”

“So you did.”

Victor nodded, standing when Master’s gestured for him to do so and getting into the bath, shivering as the warm water washed over his cuts.

“Am I in trouble, sir?” he asked quietly as Master grabbed a washcloth from the shelf next to the bath.

“Why would you be in trouble?” Master asked, soaking the washcloth before gently cleaning the blood from Victor’s skin.

“B-because I accused your son of abusing me,” Victor whispered.

“You’re not in trouble, Victor,” Master murmured, stroking Victor’s hair out of his eyes. “Jason just...Jason’s the one who’s going to be in trouble.”

“But he’s your son.”

“And you’re just as important to me as he is,” Master insisted. “Alright?”

Victor swallowed thickly. “Yes sir,” he said quietly.

Master hummed. “I’ll let you soak in the tub for as long as you want, alright? Then we’ll get you tucked into bed with me for the night, alright?”

“Yes sir,” Victor whispered. “Thank you sir.”

Master smiled. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> To whomever requested a short on the day Victor went to work with Jason (I am so sorry I cannot remember who you are) I am trying to get to that one and working on it now so I should be able to post it tonight or tomorrow
> 
> Either way, let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> AND I'm working on the next chapter of Master's Slave!


End file.
